darkyadafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Yada
Dark Yada, otherwise known as starwarsjacksparrow, starwarsninjagojacksparrow, s7arwarsninjagojacksparrow and Mr Spoiler, nicknamed Yada or DY, is a French user on the Internet since 2011, formerly on various LEGO communities and since september 25, 2014, on Wikia, which became later Fandom. As Fandom gave him a lot of trust, he became Wiki LEGO's Content Moderator, Picsou Wiki bureaucrat, French Community Central Chat Moderator (for 4 months), FRanguard, GDM and much later IVT for FRanguard lead. He is in real life a LEGO Fan, but also a fan of hundreds of movies and the Duck universe. Before Wikia Before his arrival on Wikia in 2014, Dark Yada was known by the name of starwarsjacksparrow, mainly on Hoth Bricks and the LEGO Message Boards. He was trolling those websites, mainly because he was not a native English speaker on the LEGO Message Boards, and because he always wanted more and more informations about future LEGO sets on Hoth Bricks. On Wikia, he first edited in February 2012, as an anonymous user, on Wiki LEGO. His first page was the Star Wars page, which was not done, mainly because Wiki LEGO was a dead wiki at that time. It was a real stub, and starwarsjacksparrow did not continue to edit on Wikia, or once per month, on Wiki LEGO or Brickipedia. In 2013, Yada was scared by the new bureaucrat of Wiki LEGO, Tu-Sais-Qui, and prefered to leave the wiki for a time. On Hoth Bricks, starwarsjacksparrow, while trolling, changed several times his username. He was first starwarsninjagojacksparrow, due to his preference for the Ninjago Theme, then s7arwarsninjagojacksparrow, due to a wrong rumor about the name of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, which was supposed to be S7ar Wars. In mid-2014, he first thought of the name of Mr Spoiler, because he loves spoiler, but he finally took the name of Dark Yada, which kept and keeps a secret meaning, and never changed it after. Dark Yada was also a great player of Legends of Chima Online, or LOCO, where he met one of his best friend, Quick9429. Wikia Arrival on Wiki LEGO In September 2014, Dark Yada was searching for informations about Legends of Chima series. He came back on Wiki LEGO and decided to post, anonimousely, an answer to a thread about the series. On Tu-Sais-Qui's reccommendations, he created a Wikia account, and started immediately to edit. With Treejy, a Wiki LEGO's patroller, and Tu-Sais-Qui, he learned the basics of Wikia, for arround five months. He discovered Wikia during this time, and edited on various wikis, such as the LEGO Message Boards Wiki, and Star Wars Wiki, french version of Wookieepedia. At that time, Star Wars Wiki was not active, and Yada edited alone. But Treejy, when he leanred the existence of this wiki, was interressed by it and quickly do a cleanup, and adopted the wiki. Treejy also left Wiki LEGO, due to his new role, but not entirely, he came sometimes to fix some stuff or to give his opinion on Star Wars content. Quickly, Yada gave up on Star Wars Wiki and remained on Wiki LEGO, while discovering some other communities (like the LEGO Message Boards Wiki or the French Community Central, with only a far sight), and the general functionning of Wikia. His need of learn made him to be less on Wiki LEGO and more on other communities. Need for Communities: the LEGO joke As a LEGO immature fan, Yada would surely end up on many LEGO wikis. At first, LEGO Message Boards Wiki, which was a serious nightmarish community and very confusing for a young Yada with bad English. Few people, such as Starrocks923 would help him, as they played the same game than Yada. Furthermore, he ended up on his game wiki, the LMO Wiki, which had a nicer community that Yada knew already for most part. His French origins made him a bit sad, as he was almost the only French user, so he decided to create, alongside his friend Quick9429 (who was the real founder) the French LMO Wiki. This wiki quickly was a failure, but helped Yada to learn more Wikia basics. During this time, Yada was generally sticking with various LEGO Wikis, including Wiki LEGO, to improve his English and make jokes, like in this joke-wiki. He was seriously immature and didn't know much about social relations. He was rarely around French Community Central but already met with Mihawk Moha once in the Chat. A bit of maturity: the Picsou Wiki training As more maturity and less jokes (but still some) came up around mid-2015, Yada discovered Picsou Wiki, a friendly French community about ducks he loved during his childhood - and still loved as a teenager. Picsou Wiki's community, as it was reborn from a long period of deadness and inactivity, gave all of its trust to Yada, as he showed more maturity to the actual moderators there. Particularly, Esteban02 had a close relationship with Yada, and quickly promoted him to Chat Moderator and Patroller, while kicking the two other moderators in the same time. He created a lot of pages on different projects, and was active on Chat a lot. In the meantime, Yada became patroller, rollback and Chat Moderator on Wiki LEGO as he reached two thousands edits on this wiki. Tu-Sais-Qui gave her as much trust as Esteban gave him. Later, on both Picsou Wiki and Wiki LEGO, he became a Content Moderator, as these rights would be very useful for him and his will to rename all existing images in a perfect way for no reason. Well, to improve SEO, but Yada was too young to fully understand it. Few issues, and bit of immaturity, led to drama and Yada decided to remove his own rights. His immaturity was also shown a few times on LMBW and LMOW where he sticked for a while. The powerhungry times: CVN and will to have global rights In late 2015, Yada discovered the Wikia's Big Brother Tool, well-known as CVN and understood it was a way to fight Vandalism, Spam and to join the Walruses. Quickly, he met on IRC with Dragon Rainbow, former VSTF member, and few VSTF members, who loved their status and showed a lot of social authority to everyone. Such behavior scared Yada to talk to these semi-gods, when some of these seemed to forget they were walruses. It didn't scare him to report as much Vandalism and Spam as he could, and he wanted to do as much as he could, not only with the perspective of becoming a VSTF member but also because he felt this was truly a great task. Main Wikis * (bureaucrat, admin) * (Content Moderator) * (for Vandalism/Spam reports) * (well, user, but Helper) *Way too many wikis (1500+)